The technology of the present disclosure relates to a locking device and an image forming apparatus.
For example, there has been known a developer replenishing case detachable to a developer receiving device including a developer receiving case, a developer receiving opening, a part to be inserted, a slide type device opening/closing lid, and a locking member. The aforementioned developer replenishing case has a case body, a developer replenishing opening, a sealing sheet for sealing the developer replenishing opening to be openable, a protruding part protruding from the case body, and protrusions provided at one lateral side and the other lateral side of the case body and protruding at an opposite side of the case body, wherein the protruding part is inserted into the part to be inserted when the developer replenishing case is mounted at the developer receiving device and the protrusions are engaged with the locking member of the developer receiving device to move the locking member to a locking release position when the developer replenishing case is mounted at the developer receiving device. That is, the locking member of the aforementioned developer replenishing case is for suppressing leakage of a developer.